


Tough like Daddy

by hayjinsama



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayjinsama/pseuds/hayjinsama
Summary: you and madara have a son.when madara goes away on a mission you’re left to take care of your adorable, clumsy kid.when madara comes back, you have to take care of your accident-prone husband too.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Tough like Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> © hayjinsama 2020  
> do not repost, modify, or translate
> 
> please enjoy !

for a week madara has been away. off handling matters with the two brothers for the future of the village. him being away left you alone with your child. 

three and a half years ago, madara and you had your first baby, a boy named Ishida. he loved his son, truly, but village matters regrettably tore madara away from seeing him constantly. you were left alone with your son more often then not, and despite it being hard at times, you understood. 

this week in particular, the three men went on a mission in suspect of another village trying to infiltrate konahagakure. madara had told you before he left it shouldn't take long, and you were expecting him by the end of the day. 

naturally you were worried, so you distracted yourself with chores and house work, which left you to where you were at the moment; hanging laundry while your son ran around you outside.

between the sounds of Ishida's small feet running on the gravel, his soft mutters to himself, and the warm breeze, your nerves were calmed.  
humming softly to yourself, you hung up the last of the laundry and grabbed the empty basket only to turn around in time to witness your son tripping over his own two feet. you would have laughed, honestly, but seeing the tears start to form in your sons eyes as he successfully managed to scrape an elbow and knee, made the humor in it dissolve. setting the basket down, you walked over to Ishida and slowly helped him to his feet. the tears in his eyes started spilling down his small cheeks and it made your heart lurch.  
"mommy i got a booboo" he sniffed, and balled up his fists to try and wipe the tears away. you thought it was adorable, his attempt to show strength. it reminded you so much of his father. 

kneeling down to his height, you grabbed his arms to look at them and inspect for any more scrapes other than the red one on his elbow. relieved that you only found the one on his arm and the big one on his knee, you looked up at him, taking your thumbs to wipe off his cheeks.  
"let's go make them feel better then baby, okay?" you asked, and Ishida nodded. standing back up, you picked up your son and carried him inside the house to set him on a stool. "don't move from here, mommy's going to get some stuff," you said to him and left to go grab a cloth and stuff to clean the cut. 

when you returned, you told your son the cleaning might sting at first, but would feel so much better after. "you gotta be brave for me Ishida," you smiled, hoping to reassure him. he nodded slowly before his eyes widened, "like daddy!" he said brightly. you laughed and pinched his cheek. "yes, exactly like daddy!"  
of course, Ishida knew to some extent what his father did, as you told him only the nicer versions of what happened when his dad was away for so long. 

you set out to quickly wipe the dirt and excess blood from the scrapes making sure they were fully cleaned before wrapping them up to prevent more dirt from getting in. after finishing you gave each covered scrape a big kiss. 

"what was that for mommy?" Ishida asked giggling. your son was too precious and you couldn't help but laugh too. "it's so your booboos get better even faster silly." you said ruffling his dark hair.  
"you're good at this!" he exclaimed as he jumped down from the stool to no less, probably go back to playing. you were just relieved you managed to avoid a meltdown or something even worse than a scrape.  
"be careful Ishida! and stay inside!" you called back to him as you walked back outside to get the discarded basket. bending over to pick it up, you heard steps in the gravel.  
you sighed, turning around, "Ishida i thought i told you—" you stopped, noticing it wasn't your son standing there, but his father. dropping the basket you came to get, yet again, you rushed over to your husband wrapping your arms around him. all you said was his name as he gingerly wrapped his arms around you as well, earning a small chuckle from him. 

"i'm so glad you're home safe madara" you mumbled from his chest. 

"as am i. i missed you y/n, and Ishida," he smiled running his fingers through your hair. "where is our son, by the way?" he asked as the two of you pulled apart and started walking towards the house. 

"he's inside playing. he took a spill outside earlier, and got a couple scrapes so i figured it was better in there"

madara just chuckled. you swatted his arm, "it wasn't that funny madara". he smirked at that.

"was it bad then?" he asked still smirking. 

you rolled your eyes and smiled. "no it wasn't bad, but still, he was tenacious about it. said he wanted to be strong like his daddy."  
at that madara's smirk turned into a small smile. you could've swore you saw a gleam in his eye too. 

as the two of you walked into the house, you asked about the mission. per usual, he told you what he could while removing his armor. you reached to take it from him only then noticing the cut along his forearm, and the tear in his shirt close to his shoulder. hurriedly, you sat his armor aside to tend to his wounds.  
"i'll be fine y/n, i'll take care of them later" he said, making you scoff.  
"let me take care of my husband for once, will you" you muttered stubbornly.  
madara must have been exhausted because he simply took off his dark long sleeve without another word.  
luckily you left the stuff out from cleaning Ishidas scrapes, and moved to quickly tend to your husbands as well. 

"you uchiha men, what am i going to do with you...." you asked shaking your head and wiping off dried blood for the second time that day.  
madara went to say something but was interrupted when his son ran into the room.  
"daddy! i knew i heard you!" Ishida squealed, running over to where you and madara sat, wrapping his wounds. 

Ishida's look of excitement changed to concern as he noticed his father being bandaged. 

"you got a booboo too daddy?" he asked as he climbed up into madara's lap. 

"be careful Ishida," you scolded, and your husband waved a hand, nodding a yes at your son. 

"mommy's good at fixing booboos!" Ishida yelled pointing at his own bandages.  
madara simply smiled.  
"i know, she's the best" and kissed the top of your sons head making him giggle. 

with that your son turned to you eyes wide.  
"you gotta kiss daddy's booboos too so they'll get better faster!" 

you just laughed and madara looked confused. "you're right baby i do huh?"  
Ishida nodded furiously, and you leaned in to kiss your husbands bandaged shoulder and wrist. 

when you finished your son cheered, "look we're both tough daddy!"

you've never seen madara look so soft.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know some more stuff to write about and if i made any errors :)
> 
> -this was also posted to wattpad @hayjinsama-
> 
> thank you for reading !  
> xxx


End file.
